


Innocence

by itai



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/M, fluff for days, i just want these two to be HAPPY, reeaallllyyy short but here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itai/pseuds/itai
Summary: Noel is reminded of the main reason he's in love with the prettiest girl in all of Cocoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i had a giant splurge of inspiration so take this word vomit <33333

            “Oh Gods, Serah, you gotta listen to this.” Noel was laughing as he approached the pink-haired maiden who was sitting by the shores of New Bodhum. The sun was just beginning to set, an orange hue blended in perfect harmony with her pale pink locks. “What is it?” She asked, standing up and dusting the sand from the bottom of her skirt. Noel quieted his chuckling before saying, “So Yuj and I were talking about that new mechanic Maqui was training and—oh gosh…” He broke down into a fit of giggles again and Serah smiled,

“Oh! Boar, right? Isn’t he cool? He just joined the team last week and he’s already made such great progress.” She gushed, and Noel gradually died down.

“Oh…Haha, yeah…” All of a sudden, Noel looked like he was in an awkward position. Serah tilted her head in confusion, noticing the sudden change in demeanor, “Is something wrong?”

“No. It’s nothing. You’re right, as always.” Noel smiled as he came to the realization that this was one of the biggest qualities that drew him close to Serah: the amount of love she has for everyone. In Serah’s eyes, everyone was beautiful and had something special about them—and not just as a group, but individually. It was almost impossible to fathom, but Serah did it with ease, and the fact that she chose Noel in the end, when she was surrounded by much more amazing people (in Noel’s opinion), was baffling to him.

“Gods you’re amazing.” Noel breathed out as he embraced Serah, catching the other by surprise. But she let out happy giggles while returning the hug and pulling back so she could nuzzle their noses together and gaze at Noel with a twinkle in her eyes that stole his heart once again. Just when Noel thought he couldn’t possibly love this woman any more, Serah always manages to find a way to surprise him in the most wonderful ways.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
